


The adventurous adventures  of the USWNT

by Clairetheicebear



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, One Shot Collection, What-If, my chapter titles are absolutely perfect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairetheicebear/pseuds/Clairetheicebear
Summary: A collection of one shots that can be sad, funny, romantic, or just plain fluffy. Honestly just writing and posting as I go so check out what I've gotNewest Chapter: The one where Kelley and Emily go on a date (HP au part 2)





	1. Somebody come get her she... doesn't drink and this is getting out of hand

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first chapter of my newest work, and I'm writing about this topic because I've seen so few people do it? Like the most perfect thing and there's so little about it? Why?

Kelley was on a table.  
Someone needed to take Ashlyn's phone.  
Tierna was sitting in the bathroom, trying to stay away from her drunk teammates.  
And then, there's Christen. 

She doesn't drink, at least not nearly as much as her twenty two other best friends (minus of course Tierna who just wanted a water as Emily tried to hand her a beer) and she somewhat feels like she should watch over her teammates, Since Kelley keeps running away from the team doctors who just want to make sure she's ok. Christen grabs a towel and places it over her hair, not wanting the struggle of having to wash champagne from it later. A few moments later, a slightly intoxicated Ali Krieger grabs Christen's arm dragging her towards the main center of insanity, more specifically, where Kelley, Ashlyn, Emily, Mallory, Rose, and a few others were drinking beers like there was no tomorrow.  
"Come on Chris, you don't have to drink to celebrate with us! Get hype we won another World Cup"  
Christen grabs her towel tighter as Sonnett sprays more champagne all over the team, more specifically all over Kelley, who is now drinking by Christen's count her tenth beer.  
At this point Ali has long since disappeared, probably to find Ashlyn, who last she saw was feeding Kelley an apple.  
"CHRISTEEEEENNNN" a voice calls out from behind Christen, scaring her slightly.  
Tobin appears, seemingly out of nowhere, and pushes a drunken Sam, semi-gently, so she can get closer to Christen.  
"Are you drunk?" Christen asks, eyeing Tobin closely, she's holding a beer, but doesn't look as totally gone as, for example Kelley who won't remember what happened after the game.  
"No way," Tobin says, sightly pushing Pinoe, who has drunkenly stumbled into her while yelling for Ashlyn to take a selfie with her.  
"I want to remember this moment, and not look like an absolute fool."  
Christen smiles, gently grabbing Tobin's hand and pulling her closer to her, mainly so her drunk teammates won't spill a beer on Tobin, who wasn't paying attention.  
"Hey I wanted to tell you something important, but I don't know if this is a good time or not." Tobin says leaning into Christen's ear.  
"And what might that be Heath?"  
"I love you."  
"I know that silly, why would now not be a good time?"  
"I don't know, cameras everywhere and stuff."  
"Tobin, baby, no one can hear a word we're saying, Ashlyn and Kelley won't stop screaming."  
And sure enough Ashlyn comes wandering over, holding out her phone with Ali and Pinoe coming along with her.  
"I get to spend every day with my best friends." she says filming the small group inevitably for her Instagram story.  
"and my wife" she quickly adds, which causes Tobin to snort with laughter.  
The drunk group wanders away again, and Tobin gives Christen's hand a squeeze.  
They had one another World Cup, but Christen's story was so far from over.


	2. Look Tierna, France's legal drinking age is 18 so you're fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley and Sonnett are bad influences obviously, and Tierna just wants a water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This features my three favorite players on the USWNT, and I love them with my whole heart an soul

Tierna is a calm person. It takes a lot to phase her, she's tough mentally and physically. But absolutely no class, training session or well anything could prepare a human being for a concussed, drunk, and over hyper Kelley O'Hara, and an equally drunk and hyper Emily Sonnett.  
"Have a beer!" Sonnett yells, forcefully pushing a beer into Tierna's hand.  
"Sonnett I'm only 20, I can't drink there's cameras everywhere."  
"The U.S legal drinking age is 21, France's is 18, you're 20, we're in France, drink beer."  
Tierna hands the beer back to Sonnett, before slowly backing away.  
"I'm gonna head to the bathroom, I'll be back."  
Tierna had no intention of going back out there.  
Her teammates had to realize the world would see them right? And even if they aren't technically in the US, she still feels like following their laws is probably a safe bet when it comes to not getting in trouble.  
She takes a seat on the floor, and places her head against the wall.

A few minutes later the door opens, when Christen Press walks into the bathroom, probably much for the same reason as Tierna.  
"Trying to get away?" Christen asks, sliding down the wall to sit next to Tierna.  
"A bit, its a lot to take in so quickly."  
"I know, and it never feels like you really get to take it all in, before you're being dragged to the next thing."  
Tierna sighs, that wasn't exactly what she expected to hear.  
"So, are you just going to spend your first night as a World Cup champion sitting on a bathroom floor, avoiding Sonnett and hoping to not miss anything, while you clearly are missing the party."  
"So, I should go back out there?"  
"If you want, Emily can be a bit much but she doesn't mean you any harm."  
Tierna nods before pushing herself off the floor.  
"Do you think there's any water left?"  
"Probably, considering everyone's drinking beer and champagne."  
"Does it ever get old?"  
Christen pauses before answering.  
"No, it really doesn't."  
Tierna opens the door and steps back out into the madness. Maybe 30 seconds later she is approached by a very intoxicated Kelley O'Hara.  
"I need your help," She slurs her words together, and Tierna's not even sure that Kelley is aware of who she's talking to at this point.  
"The docs are coming for me, take this beer and give it to Sonnett. Tell her that its operation buzz worthy and I need her to help."  
Tierna automatically feels like she should take the beer anywhere but to Emily Sonnett.  
"Are you sure Kel?"  
"Absolutely, do it for me baby T," so she was aware that she was talking to Tierna... wonderful.  
"I'll owe you huge."  
Kelley hands her the beer, before running off to hide from the team doctor.  
Tierna does what Kelley asked of her, finding Sonnett sitting with Mal, Lindsey, Rose and Sam.  
"Kelley told me to give you this and to tell you its time for operation buzz worthy?"  
Emily Sonnett stares at her for a moment, before a look of understanding crosses over her face. She rips the beer from Tierna's hand before rushing off in a different direction.  
"Ok, what the ever loving fuck just happened?" Lindsey asks, gesturing from Tierna to the direction Emily ran off to.  
"Kelley asked me to give her beer to Sonnett while she hid from the team doctors."  
The Great Horan rolls her eyes before drinking more of her beer.  
"I'll never understand their relationship and I don't think I want to."  
Tierna laughs, she just won a World Cup, might as well enjoy it while it lasts.


	3. And that's the tea with Alex Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Morgan + tea= what would be the greatest talk show of all time according to Kelley O'Hara  
Kelley O'Hara+ Emily Sonnett= what Alex Morgan thinks Kelley's love life should look like

Alex Morgan is the most popular women's soccer player in the world.  
Let's be real here, who hasn't see or heard of Alex Morgan at this point, she's one of the most recognizable athletes in the world.  
And she'd be great at hosting a talk show.  
At least according to Kelley O'Hara.  
Who is currently trying to talk Alex into it as they unpack for their next national team camp.  
"Come on Al, it'd be the best thing like ever!"  
Alex wasn't as amused. Honestly she's just trying to fold laundry.  
"Kelley where the hell did this insanity come from?"  
"Ok so, me and Sonnett where at a bar right? And this guy comes up and starts hitting on Sonnett, no big deal,"  
Only it was a big deal and Alex knew that, but she wouldn't tell Kelley that, at least not right now.  
"So they're talking and the guy asks where she works, she tells him she plays soccer for the USWNT and Portland and all that shit, but suddenly he's like. 'you know Alex Morgan right? She did that tea drinking thing against England?' and she was like 'yeah' then they talked more and it hit me, you'd be a great talk show host. Gronk does it, and it works because people know who he is, people know who you are and it would be a hit! You could talk about sports drama or something like that."  
Alex rolls her eyes.  
"Kelley, you're bringing this up for some other reason, care to share it?"  
Kelley stares at Alex before slowly scooting away from her.  
"Are you implying something?"  
Alex gives Kelley a quick glare, hoping to get the, "I know you have feelings for your teammate and friend Emily Sonnett, vibes across to her.  
"You think I like Sonnett"  
Alex huffs, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Correction, I know you like Sonnett. You aren't as good at hiding your emotions as you think Kel."  
Kelley stares at Alex with her mouth open slightly, a dumbfounded expression on her face.  
"Is it that obivious?"  
A voice comes from the closed bathroom door in their hotel room.  
"I have known for like six months. Also, why didn't you guys try to find me after I texted you six minutes ago, I've been hiding in here for like thirty minutes."  
Allie Long was hiding in the bathroom, probably with the intent to scare Alex, or Kelley.  
"Allie how long have you been in there?"  
"Over half an hour, but back to you Wormy, you have a thing for our dear friend Sonnett?"  
Allie Long sits on Alex's bed, throwing some of her nicely folded laundry on the floor before throwing herself on the bed, earning a slap from Alex.  
"I have a small crush on Sonnett, but who cares, I'm an adult, I can handle myself."  
"You don't do a good job of that." Alex points out,  
"You stare at her like she's the damn light of your life."  
"Janice is right, as always, girl you need to do something about this crush of yours."  
Kelley rolls her eyes, not wanting to deal with her friends involving themselves in her love life.  
"You know what Worms? You have had feelings for this girl for long enough and its about damn time you did something about them. So get off your ass and go get your dream girl!"  
Alex finishes her rant, and pauses for a moment before her face lights up with a huge smile.  
"And that's the tea."  
Allie and Kelley both grab the nearest pillows to chuck at Alex, who is way to smug about making a reference to herself.  
Kelley needs to talk to Emily, hopefully she feels the same way.


	4. A tale of two Morgans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wants to prank Allie, she has an idea, she just needs to get Morgan on board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've uploaded 4 chapters in one day... my other works wish I wrote this much for them

Alex Morgan had a plan  
Morgan Brian wanted nothing to do with it.  
They were at a national team camp, Allie Long had once again gone on a pranking spree, and had scared Alex four times in the last three days. She was sick of Allie targeting her, and wanted to get her back somehow. This particular camp, Allie was rooming with Morgan Brian, which gave Alex an idea. She would get into Morgan and Allie's room, then have Morgan text Allie to come back to their room, where Alex would be hiding to scare her. Morgan however wasn't as enthusiastic about the plan.  
"Ok, so your whole plan relies on me convincing her to come back and not be suspicious, so you can scare her?" Morgan questions, crossing her arms over her chest,   
"Why don't you do what she does and hide in some corner somewhere and hope that she's the first person to walk by?'  
Alex laughs uncomfortably  
"I tried that earlier, but instead of Allie, I got Alyssa and Abby who were just coming back from getting smoothies, they spilled them and made me go get them new ones."   
Morgan looks at Alex quizzically   
"You didn't check who it was before you scared them?"  
"Am I supposed to?"  
"This may be hard for you to accept, but maybe Allie's just better at this then you are."   
Alex gasps. No one was better than Alex at anything. She refused to believe that someone could be better at something so trivial, as pranking people, than she is. To her all Allie had was more practice, and she is a firm believer in the age old "practice makes perfect" trope.   
"Moe, please, just help me."   
Morgan sighs before grabbing her phone.  
"Fine but you owe me Morgan."  
"You bet Brian."   
Alex goes and hides in the closet while Morgan texts Allie.  
"She'll be here in five, hope you're ready." Morgan says, picking up a book and opening it to where she had left off.   
Alex grins to herself before listening carefully for the sound of the door opening.   
About five minutes later she hears someone come up to the door.  
"Yes Harry, I know you're mad that Christen beat you on switch, but you have to understand you've been playing with her a lot, it was bound to happen eventually."   
There she is. Alex has her now.  
The door opens  
"Alright Harry I have to go, Moe texted me and said she needs my help."  
That's her que.   
Allie walks by the closet door, and Alex opens it, screaming into Allie's ear.   
The blonde screams, sprinting forward before turning to face Alex.   
Her face goes from fear to anger as she realizes what has happened.  
"You got me..." Allie says, hand over her chest as she tries to normalize her breathing.   
"YOU HELPED HER DIDN'T YOU!" Allie says turning to face Moe, who holds her hands up in surrender.   
"She wouldn't have left me alone if I hadn't helped her."   
"I've been played by Morgan squared."   
Moe groans at the nick name.   
"No, absolutely not, that is not what we are going by."  
"But it works!"  
"It's stupid!"   
"Would you like it if I called you, Alex and Ali Alexandra cubed?"  
Allie laughs  
"Absolutely I love it, I'm texting Kriegs, we're getting t-shirts."   
Alex turns to look at Allie,  
"So am I in Morgan squared or Alexandra cubed?"  
Moe grabs her book and gets up, walking towards the hotel door.  
"I'm gonna go read with Becky, she is so much more tolerable than you two."   
"I'll get your t-shirt! What size do you want."  
"Shut up!"  
"That's not a shirt size Morgan."  
The door closes and Allie smiles at Alex,  
"I'm proud of you, getting Moe in on a prank like this, must have taken a small amount of convincing, however, you didn't scare me without help and pre-planning, so I still win"   
Alex shoves Allie.  
"You annoy me."  
"Oh, you love me so much Janice."


	5. Harry Potter AU featuring SO'Hara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily Sonnett likes Kelley O'Hara, but its a Harry Potter AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh combining my two favorite things HP and the USWNT

Emily was pissed.  
She had worked all summer, avoided doing any of her school work (a choice she would later regret) and still she could never be on the same level as Ravenclaw's annoying beater Kelley O'Hara. O'Hara was good, and very attractive and probably one of the best the school had ever seen at the beater position. Along with Becky Sauerbrunn, Ravenclaw had the best beaters in the school. Emily's Gryffindor team just couldn't keep up. She had forced her fellow Gryffindor beater Ali Krieger to help her all summer, trying to make their teamwork better, but no matter what it seemed like Emily did, Kelley just seemed to show her up every single time. Did she mention Kelley's super hot?  
"Sonnett I need you're attention, this is important stuff we're going over, and if you miss it you won't play." Gryffindor captain Megan Rapinoe reprimands Emily for day dreaming during a team meeting, for the third time just this meeting.  
"We play Hufflepuff in two days, and while they're best player, Tobin Heath is all we are really going to worry about, so don't really worry about them. We need all hands on deck if we expect to beat the Ravenclaws this year, they have the best team overall, and they're going to be our greatest competition for the cup."  
Emily wasn't looking forward to that game, mainly she wasn't looking forward to having any interactions with Kelley.  
She has had a crush on Kelley since the met on the train 4 years ago, and she was absolutely horrible at hiding her emotions from a very smug, very attractive Kelley.  
"Horan I want you ready to fly, Davidson and Dahlkemper will be targeting you. Sonnett and Krieger, I need you to focus on protecting Mal until she finds the snitch, don't let them hit our baby."  
Lindsey kicks Emily to regain her attention to Megan's tactics talk. Unfortunately for Emily her mind could never stay off the freckle-faced beater for too long.  
Megan eventually runs out of things to say, (more specifically, Ashlyn told Megan to shut up) and the meeting ended. Emily ran off to the library, since she was already behind in DADA and potions.  
She enters the library to find it mostly empty, since its the beginning of the year and most normal people aren't already behind in class. She does however notice Christen Press, the Ravenclaw seeker trying to explain something to Tobin Heath, who looked absolutely lost.  
Emily made her way to the back of the library, opening her books and beginning on all the work she had to do.  
She had finished all of her DADA and a good portion of her potions, before someone sat across from her at the table.  
And that someone was none other than Kelley O'Hara.  
"What ya working on there Sonnett? Already fallen behind in class?"  
"Fuck off O'Hara."  
"Ok, hostile, just wanted to see if you wanted any help? Figured I should help if I can right?"  
Emily wants to throw up. She couldn't make eye contact with Kelley, she kept getting lost in her hazel eyes. Ok, wow cliche much Sonnett?  
Sure letting Kelley help her would be great and would definitely get her work done a lot faster. But that would mean spending more time, probably very close to Kelley, and Emily was already freaking out over this interaction.  
"Sure, I could use a little help."  
Fuck!  
Emily wants to throw herself into the Whomping Willow. Why did she agree to this, after just telling herself how much of a bad idea it was?  
Kelley leans over and reads what it is that Emily is working on, which is an essay on the uses of wolfsbane, and its effects on the human body. She opens another book Emily had on the table to a certain page before handing it to Sonnett.  
"The third paragraph talks about wolfsbane in greater detail than the book you're using. All the information there should help you finish that essay relatively quickly."  
Kelley smiles, leaning back in her chair smugly as Emily reads the section Kelley pointed out for her.  
"Thank you Kelley."  
Kelley leans forward and lowers her voice so only Emily can hear her.  
"So it's Kelley now? Not just O'Hara?"  
"Why are you like this?"  
"Why won't you admit you have a crush on me?"  
Emily chokes on air, her face turning as red as her tie, while Kelley just rocks gently in her chair, watching Emily try to collect herself.  
"I don't."  
"Liar!"  
"So what if I do?"  
"I'd want to know so I could ask you out on a proper date."  
"Would you now?"  
"I would, so this weekend I'll pick you up outside your common room, we'll go to Hogsmeade."  
"I'd like that miss O'Hara."  
"It's a date then miss Sonnett."  
Kelley gently grabs Emily's hand, kissing the back of it softly before leaving the library. Emily quickly gathers up her things and heading back to her common room to hopefully find Lindsey.  
As soon as she gets back she finds Lindsey playing wizards chess with Mal, and immediately grabs her and drags her away from Mal to talk to her in private.  
"Son, what the hell? I was just about to win!"  
"KelleyaskedmeoutinthelibraryandIsaidyes."  
Lindsey gives Emily an annoyed look,  
"Sonnett English please."  
"Kelley asked me out on a date and I said yes."  
Lindsey stares at her for a moment.  
"Kelley as in Kelley O'Hara, the girl you're always trying to be better than, the girl you've had crush on since first year?"  
"Yes, do you know another Kelley?"  
"No?"  
"Then that was a stupid ass question now wasn't it!"  
Emily runs a hand through her hair and fearfully looks at Lindsey.  
"What should I do?"  
"Go on the date, make her fall madly in love with you, get married, live out your lives together, ya know... relationship shit."  
Emily smiles weakly at Lindsey.  
"Can I pull it off?"  
"Probably, just don't hit her too hard with a bludger when we play them next and you should be ok."  
"Bet, now go finish you're game of chess Horan, I need to wow Kelley with my outfit choice."  
"Don't wear the fanny pack."  
"I'm wearing the fanny pack."  
"Sonnett no."  
"I'm Emily Saucy Sonnett and I wear fanny packs, fight me Horan."  
Lindsey rolls her eyes and walks away, while Sonnett runs up to her dormitory, and goes through her wardrobe, trying to find the perfect outfit for her date with Kelley O'Hara.


	6. December in DC, nothing like December in Orlando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where Ali goes home and Ashlyn complains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm homesick and Ali Krieger is from my "hometown" (more like home area) so to deal with it I'll write about Ali going home.  
I STOLE THE DIALOGUE FROM A CONVERSATION I HAD WITH MY ROOMMATE AND A GIRL WHO LIVED IN NEW JERSEY   
so story time, I'm from VA but I go to college in Florida, and every time I talk about a comfortable temperature which for me   
is like the 70's-60's, which I have had confirmed by my friend from New Jersey is not that cold, I am told by natural Floridians I am insane, therefore I am now stereotyping Floridians, and assuming (and I'm probably right) that Ashlyn acts like someone who has lived most of their life in the hot ass environment of Florida.

Ali was just happy to be back on land, after the long flight from Orlando to the D.C area. getting off the plane, navigating her way through Dulles Airport was pretty easy, and with Kyle agreeing to pick her up, the trip was perfectly planned. Well, Ali's part of the trip was perfectly planned, her dear fiancee however was not as prepared for the journey.  
"Why is it always so damn cold here?" Ashlyn complains, pulling her coat tighter around her shoulder.  
Ali rolls her eyes.  
"You lived here for how long? You should have known it was going to be cold."   
"Yeah, I knew it was going to be cold, I don't have to be happy about it."   
Stepping onto the transport train, Ali grabs a hold of the railing, before turning to face Ashlyn.  
"We're meeting Kyle outside door 5, I'll tell him to make sure the heat is on in his car."   
"Why wouldn't it be?"  
"You like it hotter than most normal people."  
"Normal people?"  
Ali nods, smiling.  
"Floridians are not normal people."   
Ashlyn jokingly grabs her chest.  
"And Virginians are?"  
"We at least can handle colder temperatures, you complain when it's like 60 degrees."  
"That's cold!"  
"It's really not."   
Getting to Kyle's car didn't take long after the train ride, and Ashlyn decides to see if Kyle will actually side with Ali.  
"Hey Kyle, is 60 degrees a warm temperature?"  
"Maybe not 60 exactly, but it's not that bad, 65 and above is like prime exercise weather, but you knew that so why did you ask?"  
"Ali's making fun of me."  
"You complained about the temperature inside the airport, we hadn't even gotten outside yet!"  
"It's cold!"   
"It's December in Northern Virginia, it gets cold!"   
Ashlyn huffs, before looking out the window.  
"Next you're going to tell me seeing alligators in lakes isn't normal."  
Ali glances at Ashlyn, a concerned look on her face.  
"Ash?"  
"That was a joke, chill I know most places don't have gators."   
Ali wanted to enjoy her visit back home, even if it was like 20 degrees and Ashlyn was miserable due to the weather, she was planning on making the most of it.


	7. SO'Hara does Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley O'Hara takes Emily Sonnett on a date, in typical Kelley fashion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Portland versus Utah game was emotionally traumatizing, seeing my two favorite teams (more specifically two of my favorite players for said teams) be so harsh with each other was depressing. But I'm not going into it so enjoy the part 2 of my hp au

Emily ran a hand over her shirt, desperately trying to smooth out wrinkles that weren't even there. Today was her first date with her long time crush Kelley O'Hara, and she was more stressed for this date than any quidditch match she had ever played in.   
"So this shirt and these pants look ok?"  
Emily had enlisted the help of her best friends Lindsey, Rose, Sam, and Mal to make sure she looked good for her date. Lindsey was in charge of the outfit, Rose was on hair duty, Mal did her makeup and Sam was there simply for moral support.   
"You look fine Sonny, calm down, Kelley's gonna be drooling over you." Mal responds, stepping away from her position of being hunched over Emily's face.   
"Yeah Son, you're a total catch!" Sam Mewis adds, being the helpful moral support that she is.   
Meanwhile with Kelley things weren't going as smoothly.   
Kelley had forced Alex and Allie, her two closest friends to help her, they were in Kelley's ravenclaw dorm, going through her entire closet trying to find an outfit.  
"What about the blue top? Its cute?" Alex Morgan says, holding up a blue shirt for Kelley to inspect.  
"Absolutely not, go with the red one, it's a better color for a first date." Allie Long retorts, pointing to a red shirt laying on Kelley's bed.  
Kelley wants to shove her friends off of the tower. They had been going through her closet for the past two hours, every piece of clothing Kelley brought has been scrutinized by her two best friends and no outfit seemed passable for her date with Emily Sonnett.   
Kelley's head shoots up at a familiar voice cutting through her thoughts of homicide.   
"Or she could wear that white shirt with the black jeans, simple but hot."   
Kelley looks at her possible savior, one Christen Press, holding hands with one Tobin Heath.  
Alex and Allie look at the outfit Christen picked out, before nodding,  
"That will work, thanks Press!" Alex says picking up the outfit in question before handing it to Kelley.   
"Wear the black hat you wore to our last game night bro, gotta look like the gay you are." Tobin adds, before gently wrapping an arm around Christen.   
"Harry, you really shouldn't be giving fashion advice, you don't even willingly wear shoes."  
"I do!"   
"Only because Christen makes you."   
Alex snorts at Allie's comment about Tobin.  
"You're wipped Tobs."   
Tobin laughs, as Christen rests her head on her shoulder.   
"Yeah she is."   
Back in the Gryffindor dorms, Emily Sonnett is about to throw hands with Lindsey Horan.   
"Absolutely not Sonnett, no fanny packs on your first date with Kelley."  
"She loves my fanny packs."  
"No one likes fanny packs."  
"I work it."   
"No you really don't. You look like a dumb ass."  
Emily holds her fanny pack closer to her body, shielding it from Lindsey.  
"Just let her, you won't be able to stop her." Mallory Pugh says rolling her eyes at her friends stupidity.   
Suddenly, there's a knock on the common room door, and Emily knows it's Kelley.   
"Alright all non-Gryffindors out, my beautiful date has arrived." Sonnett says walking to the door.  
She ignores all the wolf whistles and chants of "go get some" she receives from her friends before opening the door and grabbing Kelley's hand.   
"Ready for our date Ms. Kelley?"  
Kelley smiles at Emily, tightening her grip on her hand.   
"Let's go Ms. Sonnett."  
They go to Hogsmead, Kelley half dragging Emily into the bookstore, before going to Zonko's to stock up on prank supplies.   
After spending way too much in Zonko's they go to grab a drink at the three broomsticks.   
"So Press, not realizing Tobin was right behind her admitted that she was madly in love with her and would rather die than have Tobin be mad at her."   
"And you didn't bother to tell her Tobin was right there?"  
"Why would I do that, Christen needed to get her feelings off her chest, and Tobs needed to know."  
"Wild."  
Kelley smiles at Emily, talking to her is always so easy and fun, its different than talking with Alex or Allie, she feels wamer, happier with Emily around.  
"So, what are your plans for next Saturday, besides watching us destroy Hufflepuff?"  
"I don't know Emily," Kelley says taking a quick sip of her butterbeer.   
"Tobin's got that team in good shape."  
"We're better."  
"Whatever you say babe."  
Emily freezes.  
Kelley chokes on her drink, realizing what she just said.  
"Shit was that too soon?"  
"Are you asking me out O'Hara?"  
"Would you say yes Sonnett?"  
"Why yes I would."  
"Well then, Emily Sonnett, will you be my girlfriend?"  
"Why yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend."  
Kelley's heart starts racing as Emily blushes, she quickly grabs Emily's hand and kisses it, much like how she did in the library.   
"My my, such a gentlewoman," Emily says smiling cheekily at Kelley.  
Kelley just smiles and holds out her arm for Emily to take, before leading her towards the door.  
"I'll walk you home babe, and see you at breakfast tomorrow morning?"  
"Absolutely!" Emily responds, allowing Kelley to wrap her arm around Emily's shoulders.   
Emily will have to fill Lindsey in on everything later.   
Kelley will have to thank Tobin and Christen for the outfit help, and technically Allie and Alex, but they can wait.


End file.
